A Collection of Common Nonsense
by KingofJesters
Summary: Takes place after ATSD. Yet another collection of one-shots revolving around "what if the boys remembered everything?" scenario.
1. Suspicions

_A/N: So, this is yet another collection of connected one-shots concerning a "what if the boys remembered that Perry was a secret agent" scenario. Has this been overdone? _

_YES._

_But not by me, so I figured I'd give it a shot. Enjoy the first installment and drop a review, would you please?_

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

Suspicions

Perry had watched his owners more closely since the "missing day" incident. They had seemed not to remember anything, but Perry could never be sure with his owners. Phineas and Ferb seemed to constantly have an extra trick up their sleeve, and Perry wouldn't put it past them if they had remembered, but had yet to say anything about it.

He wondered briefly if any of the other agents had problems like this with their owners.

But then he smirked when he realized that they probably didn't have better owners than he did.

After a time, Perry began to let go of his suspicions about the boys. If they had remembered, surely they would have said something by now!

Returning from a long day of work (Doofenshmirtz hadn't remembered either, but Perry really wasn't that concerned about him) Perry had been relieved to take off his hat and be able to relax on Phineas' bed. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Perry was awakened a few hours later by Phineas and Ferb as they crawled into bed. Just as he was drifting off to sleep again, he thought he could hear Phineas say softly, "Goodnight…Agent P."<p>

_But_, Perry thought as he quickly quelled the panicked feeling bubbling in his chest, _it's probably just wishful thinking_. The boys couldn't possibly remember.

_Right? _


	2. Reasoning

_A/N: Hey there! So, this is another continuation of the first one-shot. Yeah. I'll basically just be posting as I complete them, so updates might be irregular. _

_Also, I know the invisible head-helmet thing has been done. A lot. But, not by me, so I don't care so much. Just know that it's not an original idea. _

_Thanks to all who reviewed the first one, it was pretty awesome!_

_Oh, and I forgot this the first time: I do not own Phineas and Ferb._

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

Reasoning

Ferb had always been the observant one. His quiet nature simply allowed him the ability to watch people more closely and in return to be able to understand them a bit better. It came in handy when he wanted to lord secrets over Phineas (such as Isabella's _supposedly_ secret admiration for his brother), and when it really counted in life-or-death situations.

So, when he heard about the Amnesia-Inator, he had quickly nudged Phineas and the two boys had put on their invisible head-helmet systems, hoping for the best.

His hunch had turned out to be right, for the boys had emerged from the Amnesia-Inator with every single memory intact.

And yet the boys didn't tell Perry.

Ferb understood their reasons. Who would want their beloved pet and family member to leave forever, all because they had been careless and had blown his cover?

For, as he had said before, "Well, we've had a lot of great days, but we've only got one Perry."


	3. The Cat's Out

_A/N: So, here's the next update and I think my favorite out of all the ones I've written thus far. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, and enjoy!_

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

The Cat's Out

Phineas knew that he had blown it the moment that the words "Goodnight Agent P" had come out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that, he had meant to say "Perry" but "Agent P" had slipped out instead.

He had looked over at Ferb in alarm, and Ferb had stared back at him in the darkness of their bedroom. They didn't want Perry to find out, or else he'd have to leave or compromise his job. Although they didn't really think that the Doofenshmirtz of their dimension would actually do any actual harm, there was still this doubt that maybe he'd wind up like the other Doofenshmirtz. And the boys didn't want that; never in a million years.

That's why Perry the Platypus; Perry the secret agent, was so important. He was needed to keep Doofenshmirtz in check.

But Perry hadn't seemed to notice.

* * *

><p>When Perry got home that day, slightly more sore than usual, he went immediately to Phineas and Ferb's room. He stopped when he noticed that the door was closed. In hindsight, he should have known that this in itself was unusual, but in his overtired state he wasn't paying that close attention. Checking down the hallway to make sure that nobody was watching, he stood up on his hind-legs and opened the door.<p>

His biggest mistake.

For sitting on their beds, heads together in hushed conversation were Phineas and Ferb themselves. They had looked up when their door was opened without a knock, and now the boys and the platypus simply stared at each other, their mouths hanging slightly open.

Perry gulped. Phineas sighed.

"Guess it'd be a good time to tell you that we remember everything, huh?" asked Phineas sheepishly.


	4. Concerns

_A/N: Yeah ya'll. Man, I'm turning these out fast. Oh well, they amuse me. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews the last time, and I'm glad everyone's enjoying these so far! Here's the next update, enjoy!_**  
><strong>

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

Concerns

Perry was flabbergasted. Not only did the boys remember _everything_, but they had been successfully keeping it a secret from him for nearly an entire week!

Boy, he was _never_ gonna hear the end of this one back at the agency.

"Perry?" asked Ferb in his quiet way. "You aren't going to have to leave now, are you?"

Perry mentally slapped himself. _Of course! That's why they didn't tell me! They wanted to remember, but they didn't want to lose me too. _

Perry was touched. He shook his head, and the two boys looked visibly relieved.

"But, what about that Monogram person?" asked Phineas, concern etched across his face. "Won't he get angry?"

Perry smirked and shook his head.

Monogram didn't _really_ need to know. _Just this once._


	5. Noted

_A/N: So, this one is significantly shorter than the rest, but I enjoy Carl so I decided to post it. Enjoy! _

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

Noted

Carl had quickly figured out that the boys had remembered everything from that fateful day. He was the one who ran most of the technology at OWCA; _of course_ he knew how the Amnesia-Inator should affect people. So, when Phineas and Ferb did not show the same signs as the others had once the wipe was complete, Carl had noticed.

But he decided not to tell Major Monogram.

Just this once.


	6. Realizations

_A/N: And now we see some Candace thrown in. Haha. She doesn't know what hit her in this update! Thanks for all who reviewed last time, it's great to see that people are enjoying my random bits of nonsense. Enjoy!_

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

Realizations

It bothered Candace when her brothers kept secrets, and she could just tell that right now they were keeping something from her; something big. And she wanted to know what was going on, no matter what.

Walking past their room on the way to get some water one night, she heard muffled voices and platypus chatter. Curious, she opened their door an inch, and was surprised to see Phineas and Ferb sitting on Ferb's bed, Perry sitting up between them. Normally, this wouldn't have surprised Candace—the boys were always doing something or other with their platypus—but this time was different somehow.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Perry was _sitting up_. And _smiling_. And _appearing to have a conversation with her brothers!_

She nearly fell over.

_What the _heck_ was going on?_


	7. Inventing

_A/N: I originally had this split into two one-shots, but it was too weird to have them be separate, so I just combined them. Also, I just want to reiterate that this entire "story" is made up of ONE-SHOTS and that's why some of them are really short. This is the longest one I have written as of right now, so...yeah. Enjoy! _

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

Inventing

"Check it out, Perry!" exclaimed Phineas eagerly. He held out Perry's collar towards his pet. "We tricked it _out_!"

Perry took his collar from his owner gingerly, not knowing exactly what "tricked out" meant in Phineas and Ferb terms. Ferb noticed this and explained.

"We added an extra button on the side that triggers a laser beam, just in case," he said.

"Yeah!" Phineas exclaimed, adding on. "And it even has a special frequency tracking device and a camera attached, so if you get trapped somewhere and need our help, we can just follow the signal and rescue you."

Perry shook his head. Nuh uh. The boys were _not_ helping him on missions, never ever. The second dimension incident was the first and only exception, and Perry wanted to keep it that way.

Phineas sensed his hesitation and added, "But, we won't interfere on any of your day-to-day missions. Just know that we _will_ help you if the situation looks really bad."

Perry, though not fully convinced that this would be a good idea, reluctantly nodded. He highly doubted that he would need that much help defeating the Doofenshmirtz of this dimension, but it was nice to know that the boys would be there if anything ever went wrong.

Smiling at the two boys, Perry put his collar back on.

Just then his watch beeped. Barely glancing at it, he made to leave for his lair, but not before saluting his owners. Phineas and Ferb just watched, wide eyed, as Perry donned his hat and exited the room through one of his many secret entrances.

As soon as he was gone, Candace slowly entered the room.

"Uh, guys?" she asked hesitantly. "Am I going crazy, or was Perry just wearing a fedora?" She paused. "And why am I experiencing this weird sense of déjà vu?"

_Uh oh_, thought Phineas and Ferb together.

"Uh, Candace?" said Phineas, trying desperately to salvage the moment. "What are you talking about? Perry's not even here." Ferb glanced around the room and shrugged to make Phineas' point.

Candace glared at her brothers. "Ooo, I know you guys are up to something! And when I find out, you'll be so _busted_!" She flounced out of the room.

The boys both let out a sigh of relief. If Candace ever found out Perry's secret…who knew what could happen then.


	8. Double Checking

_A/N: This one side tracks a little from the Candace plot, and adds Doofenshmirtz into the mix. I'm not planning on him remembering anything, though, so don't expect it in the future. This'll probably be the only one-shot with Doof in it, unless I come up with another idea for him to make an appearance. But, enjoy this one anyways, it's another one of my favorites! :)_

_Oh, and it references the Aglet episode, if you guys know what I'm talking about ;)_

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

Double-Checking

The plan was going swimmingly. He had captured Perry the Platypus, and was just about to go into his long rant about his back story when…

The door bell rang.

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "Don't get up Perry the Platypus, I've got it." He opened the door just a crack and could see two boys standing outside his apartment. One had a strange, triangularly-shaped head and red hair, and the other had a head that reminded him of some familiar building…and green hair. Both of the boys looked worried for some reason.

"Hello? What do you want?" asked Doofenshmirtz. He gestured towards Perry the Platypus, who was frowning at something. "I'm kinda in the middle of something here."

"Oh, we're terribly sorry to bother you, Dr…uh, sir," said the red head. "But we were just wondering…er…"

Doofenshmirtz sighed, guessing the question. "Yes, I'm that guy from the video. Now go away!" And he slammed the door in the boys' faces.

As he turned away to get back to his evil scheme, he thought he could hear the red head tell the other kid, "Oh yeah! He _is_ the guy in that video!"

Doofenshmirtz sighed again as Perry smirked at him. _Always look in the box. _


	9. Revealing

_A/N: In which Candace discovers all. We'll get her thoughts on it later, but for now she's just having everything unveiled. Yep, it's pretty exciting...Well, thanks to everyone who's reviewed (again) and enjoy the next one-shot! :)_

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

Revealing

Candace was still convinced that there was something very different about Perry. Her brother's attempts to hide something only put her off for a while, now she was back and demanding answers.

"Alright, listen you twerps," she began, staring down at her little brothers and their pet one night. "You guys are hiding something with Perry, and I don't want to hear any of your excuses about how he's just a platypus, because obviously he isn't!"

"But Candace," protested Phineas. "We can't tell you, it's against the rules!"

"What rules!" exclaimed Candace, exasperated. "I just want to know what's going on!"

Phineas and Ferb exchanged a look, wondering how to get out of this one. Perry, sitting between them, just sighed and stood up, placing his secret agent hat on his head.

Candace stared at Perry and blinked slowly, her eyes very wide. "Oh," was all she said.


	10. Breaking the Fourth Wall

_A/N: RANDOMNESS! Yeah, this really has nothing to do with anything at all. Yet it amused me. _

_But, I will get back to the "actual plot" in the next one. Pinky swear ;)_

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

Breaking the Fourth Wall

_Do-be, do-be, do-ba. Do-be, do-be, do-ba! PERRY!_

"Ferb…" asked Phineas, looking up from his latest blueprints. "Did you just hear that?"

Ferb nodded. "What do you suppose it was?"

"Hey…" exclaimed Phineas. "Don't tell me that Perry even has his own _theme_ _music _now!"


	11. Simplicity

_A/N: I actually like Candace in this one. She's a bit more down to earth, and she handles this situation better than I would. I'd be flipping out :P Anyways, enjoy! _

**A Collection of Common Nonsense **

Simplicity

Candace took the news that Perry was a secret agent surprisingly well. Phineas suspected as much because of her reaction the last time, but Perry was still slightly worried that she'd tell someone and tried to get that point across to Phineas. Ferb, of course, picked up on the message right away.

"Candace," the green haired boy said, as the siblings and their platypus were seated in a circle on the floor. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about Perry. Otherwise…"

"He'll get sent away or something?" guessed Candace. The boys stared at her in disbelief. "What? I've seen those secret agent movies. If the cover is blown, the secret agent has to leave!" She glared at her brothers, as if daring them to question her. They didn't.

"So, what now?" she asked after a moment's pause. "Do we just carry on like normal?"

Perry nodded while Phineas and Ferb shook their heads. Candace looked at them. "Well, which is it?"

"Well, we have to pretend that we don't know about Perry in public," said Phineas. "But, here at home we don't really have to hide it or anything."

Perry chattered in disagreement, frowning at Phineas. The red head quickly picked up on his meaning. "Oh, but Mom and Dad still can't know."

Candace nodded, expecting as much. "It's not like they'll believe us anyways," she muttered. "At least Mom never does…"

"So, it's decided," said Ferb. "We carry on as normal in public, but let Perry act himself whenever people aren't around. Simple."

Candace snorted. Yeah, simple as mud.

This was going to be interesting.


	12. True Happiness

_A/N: FLLLLLUUUUFFFF! Yes, this section is basically fluff. Also, I know the updates have been a little weird, but meh. Life happens. You'll still get your stories! :) Enjoy! _

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

True Happiness

Perry was happy; happier than he'd ever been in his life. Happier than he had been acting as a regular pet, now that his owners knew his secret. Heck, he was even happy that _Candace_ knew!

Now, looking at his boys as they slept, no doubt dreaming about how they could make tomorrow the best day ever, he couldn't imagine what life would be like without them. What _he_ would be like without them. For his family completed him in a way that nothing else could. While the agency gave him a job and Doofenshmirtz gave him a strange frenemy relationship, his family gave him something that nothing else could.

A home.


	13. Crushes

_A/N: I couldn't help this one. Phinabella is just too easy after this movie! And this one is mostly fluff, but I've decided that Phineas would make the decision that he does subconsciously. I highly doubt he would come to this conclusion on his own. Because he's only a little kid. But anyways, enjoy! _

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

Crushes

As Phineas lay in bed that night, his thoughts turned back to that fateful day, the day of the dimension cross-over. He smiled at the adventures, at finding out about Perry, about everything.

But he was always very confused when his thoughts turned to _the_ _kiss_.

And Isabella.

He had always cared for her as a friend, of course. He couldn't help it, caring was his nature. But, when she had kissed him, something new had occurred to him.

Friends didn't always have to _stay_ friends.

But, Phineas chose not to tell her. He was only ten for Pete's sake! They had time.

All the time in the world.


	14. A Need to Know Basis

_A/N: I couldn't help it. I just simply like the idea of everyone letting the fact that the boys know slide a little because they feel like they owe Agent P. And so, this really short one-shot was born. Enjoy!_

**A Collection of Common Nonsense **

A Need-to-Know Basis

Major Monogram knew. Of course he knew; he hadn't become head of the OWCA for nothing. Plus, he figured that Agent P deserved a break from all the crap that the Agency had thrown at him over the years.

He couldn't tell if Carl knew or not. But if he didn't, Monogram didn't want to worry the poor intern over the fact that the equipment (that Carl usually ran all the time) was possibly malfunctioning.

So, he kept the information to himself.


	15. Contentedness Take One

_A/N: Hey ya'll! I quite enjoy this one, mostly because it features Ferb and lots of fluff. Because Ferb is awesome. Anyways, I thank everyone who reviewed on the last update, and I hope ya'll enjoy this next one! Cheers! _

_Oh, P.S. electric torch means flashlight in American. Yeah.  
><em>

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

Contentedness; Take One

Ferb couldn't sleep; his mind hadn't quite slowed down from the excitement of the day. Sitting up in bed, he groped around his night stand, trying to find his electric torch. Eventually, he located the cool handle of his torch and flicked it on. Using it to locate a path through the bedroom that he and Phineas shared, Ferb tiptoed his way out of the bedroom and down the hall.

The entire house was silent, causing Ferb to smile. After the craziness of the day, it was always a comfort to have the entire world muffled at night with only the occasional car passing by to break the quiet. Making his way into the kitchen, he flicked on the light—

Only to see Perry standing next to the microwave, looking for all the world like he shouldn't be there.

Ferb blinked and noticed that although Perry wasn't wearing his hat, he was standing on two legs, clutching a glass of milk in his hand. He put two and two together and deduced that Perry wasn't able to sleep either.

Perry chattered with relief when he saw that it was Ferb who stood there, not Linda or Lawrence.

Ferb walked over to the fridge and took out the milk carton. Pouring himself a glass, he opened the microwave and placed his inside. Perry did the same and together they watched the glasses spin round and round until the machine dinged.

Taking out the glasses, the mute platypus and the boy of few words sat on the counter by the microwave and sipped in silence. After a time, the milk was gone, and Ferb felt undeniably sleepy.

Before trotting off to bed, however, he paused to take in the moment. Him and Perry sitting on the kitchen counter at one in the morning. Not talking, not attempting to socialize, just sitting and drinking warm milk. It was definitely up there on the list of the strangest things he had ever done.

As Ferb hopped off the counter and turned to go to bed, Perry chattered quietly. Ferb turned around to see Perry give him a small nod and a smile.

Ferb gave Perry a wide smile and headed upstairs to bed. Settling back under the covers he discovered that no matter how strange and mixed his family was, he was still content.


	16. Contentedness Take Two

_A/N: I couldn't help this one. It's basically the same as the last one, just featuring Perry and a lot of fluff. And boy, do I love fluff. Enjoy!_

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

Contentedness; Take Two

Perry couldn't sleep; nightmares about the other dimension plagued him. Over and over he would watch, helplessly, as his owners would fall, again and again into the clutches of the eviler Doofenshmirtz. Sitting up, he tiptoed out of the boy's room to head downstairs for a midnight snack. Perhaps that would lessen the horrible feeling that was left in his chest.

Grabbing the milk out of the fridge and a glass out of the cupboard, he had just poured himself a glass when the light flicked on, startling him.

Perry was relieved that it was Ferb who had chosen to enter the kitchen at that moment. If it had been Linda or Lawrence he didn't know what he would have done. It would have been a lot harder to hide the milk glass without spilling it, that's for sure.

But, as soon as Perry could tell that it was Ferb who had disturbed his milk-making process, he chattered in relief. Ferb had given him the ghost of a smile and had poured himself a glass of milk as well. Soon, both glasses were in the microwave, spinning in circles as they heated up.

Once the milk was done, the two sat in silence on top of the counter. Perry couldn't help but think with only a bit of regret how many times they could have been doing this in the past. Just sitting, and spending time together, without all the extra pressure of acting like a dumb animal all the time. The act now came easy to Perry; he was quite good at switching back and forth between his personas at a moment's notice. (Heck, he was surprised he didn't have a multiple personality disorder by now.)

But, now that the boys knew his secret, Perry realized with a jolt that they could do this more often. That he didn't have to hide himself from them anymore. He could be himself, which was what he really wanted all along.

When Ferb had finished his drink and began to head back to bed, Perry chattered to get his attention. The boy turned and Perry nodded and smiled at him.

Ferb gave Perry the widest smile that the platypus had ever seen on the boy, before he turned and headed back upstairs to the warmth of his bed.

Perry took the two glasses and washed them both and put them away; he didn't want to raise any suspicions from the parents. Once the cups were placed in the cupboard, he gave a huge yawn and trotted back upstairs to Phineas and Ferb's bedroom.

Opening the door, he glanced at Phineas and Ferb who, bless him, was sound asleep already. Perry smiled at both of them, and quietly closed the door. Crawling onto Ferb's bed, he lay down next to his owner and smiled when he felt Ferb subconsciously put his arm around him. As he drifted off to sleep, this time with no nightmares, he could only think one thought.

No matter how strange and mixed up his life was, he was still content.


	17. Finding Friendships

_A/N: Here's another one featuring Candace and Perry. But mostly Candace. I tried to put her in a good light, because she tends to get a bad rap on this site, but I don't think I got everyone's character right. Perry just seems OOC to me... However__, there is fluff. A lot of fluff. But, what else is new? ;)_

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

Finding Friendships

Candace felt that an apology was needed. To Perry, for all the times that she'd yelled at him for being gross or for sneaking away when she needed to impress Jeremy. Because she knew now that he was probably only doing his job (well, maybe not the gross part, but the sneaking away part) and that he couldn't reveal his secret identity or else everyone would be in danger.

_And_ he would have had to leave. Candace had seen how the boys had been the last time he had left, worried and upset, and she didn't want that to ever happen again.

Candace found the platypus later that day, after he had returned from fighting Dr…what's-his-name, and cornered him in Phineas and Ferb's bedroom as the boys were in the bathroom preparing for bed.

"Hey, Perry," she began awkwardly. The platypus sat up and quirked an eyebrow. "Listen…er, I'm sorry, ok, for how I've treated you in the past. You know, the yelling and stuff. Um, could we just be friends now?"

Perry stared at her for a moment, grinned, and then started chuckling uncontrollably, despite the glares that Candace sent in his direction. Candace Flynn _apologizing _to her pet _platypus_? The entire situation just struck him as incredibly funny, and he nearly fell off the bed he was laughing so hard.

"Well, fine," Candace huffed, genuinely hurt. "I'm sorry I brought it up then." She made to leave the room.

That sobered Perry right up and he stopped laughing. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, not really. Reaching up, he grabbed the teen's hand, causing her to pause.

Candace looked down at Perry and saw the platypus smile up at her, his eyes saying, _Look, I'm sorry, it's just weird, ya know?_

Candace felt the beginnings of a smile quirk her mouth upwards as she looked down at the platypus. She ruffled his fur. "Aw, I forgive you man," she said. "Do you forgive me?"

Perry nodded, smiling. Candace grinned.

Phineas and Ferb choose that moment to enter their bedroom after finishing brushing their teeth. After watching the two interact, Ferb was the first to speak.

"Well, it's good to see you two are getting along," he said. Phineas nodded, smiling widely.

Candace and Perry smiled at each other.

"Yes," said Candace. "Yes it is."


	18. Cleaning

_A/N: I swear, this was one of my favorite coversations in the entire movie, and I couldn't resist doing a one-shot about it :) _

_Sadly, this collection is drawing near it's end...so enjoy this one as there's only a few more left! _

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

Cleaning

"Ok, Perry," said Phineas sternly. "This has gone on long enough, I think. It's time you start participating more in this family."

Perry nodded, dreading what was to come next.

Ferb handed him a pooper scooper and a plastic bag. Perry grimaced.

"You really should have thought about this before letting us find out," remarked Ferb, smiling. Perry rolled his eyes and turned towards his litter-box.

As he began to work Perry thought sarcastically, _Don't I know it._


	19. A Random Rush of Affection

_A/N: Well, this is the second to last one-shot in this collection, and I think that I relate to Candace the most in this one. Growing up sucks :P (Oh well, I'll get over it.) But, thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! It's pretty awesome! So, enjoy this one, and look for the next update in a few days...I want the last one to be good so it might take longer._

_But yeah...enjoy!_

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

A Random Rush of Affection

Candace looked over her family from where she sat on the couch. Their parents had gone out again that night, leaving Candace in charge (conditionally), and the boys had decided to watch a movie, _Space Adventure (It's an Adventure in Space!)._ Candace had nothing better to do, so she sat down and watched it with them. Phineas and Ferb were both sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Perry sitting up between them, a large bowl of popcorn placed on his lap.

The boys were thrilled at the idea of Perry actually watching the movie with them, and Candace had laughed at the amount of excitement her brother's had displayed. Even Ferb, who was usually so stoic, and been nearly bouncing off the walls. Perry had just looked on in amusement and bewilderment; Candace didn't think he'd ever expected to be doing this type of thing ever, and get this type of reaction out of the boys.

Now, as Candace watched her little brothers and their pet platypus sit engrossed in their movie, she couldn't help but feel a rush of affection towards them. Even though they were huge pains sometimes, she still loved them and cared for them.

With a jolt she realized that she only had one more year to do this type of stuff with them. Soon, she'd graduate high school, and then be off to college and a new life separate and independent from them. And then the boys will grow up, and Perry will get old and these types of spontaneous movie nights will never come again. This summer was the _second to last_ summer before everything changed.

Settling back into watching the movie again, Candace banished her melancholy thoughts. Sure, things may not be the same as they are this moment, but why worry about what tomorrow will bring?

_Might as well enjoy this stuff while I can_, Candace thought, smiling down at her brothers.

And, for a moment, there was no one to bust, no reason to call Mom. Everything was good.


	20. Common Nonsense

_A/N: Well, this is the last one. It's mostly Perry just sorting through his life in his head, so there's not a lot of dialogue or interaction with anybody (except sort of at the end). Also, it just gives a basic "what happened afterwards" spiel on everyone. I like how this turned out, for the most part, and I do have plans for other one-shots of some kind (maybe related to this, maybe not) so be sure to keep an eye out! :)_

_Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed and favorited this story! It's been so much fun writing it! But, now, enjoy the conclusion of...  
><em>

**A Collection of Common Nonsense**

Common Nonsense

Things were changing for the Flynn-Fletcher family.

First off, Candace had graduated from high school. She was leaving at the end of the summer for college, and Perry was pleasantly surprised to see her actually getting along with her brothers (unlike last summer). She had done some growing up over the last year, Perry thought, and wasn't so much concerned with busting her brothers. At the moment, she was just sucking up the glory of being a kid before she had to officially grow up.

Phineas had just graduated from the fifth grade, and he was absolutely thrilled to be going to the middle school next year, with Ferb this time. Ferb was going into the seventh grade, and (although he didn't show it all the time) was clearly excited to have Phineas be at the same school as him. All of their friends—Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford –would be coming in with Phineas as well, so the entire gang would be back together for the school year. Perry was excited for them; he could see how happy they all were.

Linda and Lawrence's "Flynn-Fletcher Antiques" shop had really picked up as well, and was now doing better than ever. There was even talk about expansion, with Phineas and Ferb talking excitedly about plans for their parents' store.

Phineas and Ferb had also been "tricking out" things for Perry over the course of that summer and the school year, and Perry was very grateful for all the new inventions. Major Monogram and Carl had shown no signs of knowing about the boys' knowledge, and Perry was never relocated (much to his joy and relief). And, despite the fact that she was now "grown up", Candace and Perry had taken to hanging out after the parents and boys were asleep; playing board games or watching sappy chic flicks (of which Perry was rather fond of). Perry and Ferb also continued their random late-night snack sessions. Although Ferb was talking a bit more than last summer, these late-night sessions still consisted of minimal talking, much to Perry's enjoyment.

And yet, despite all these changes in their lives, Perry's work-life still remained roughly the same.

Doofenshmirtz never remembered anything; Perry was one hundred percent certain. The doctor would have done something for sure if he had (at the very least ring Perry's doorbell and run away). And he hadn't, so Perry was sure that his family was relatively safe from the scientist's antics and petty grudges.

It was weird to think about though. Simply watching the flurry of changes swirl around him would make Perry feel like his head would physically spin with the amount of concentration it took to keep everyone's activities straight. But, everyday, he would leave to go fight Doofenshmirtz like nothing had changed.

It was just so strange.

In the end, Perry decided not to think about it. His life was just so confusing that if he tried his head might explode. So, he didn't; he just accepted.

* * *

><p>After another typical work day, as Perry was able to leap out of the building just as Doofenshmirtz's latest "Inator" exploded, the platypus could hear the scientist exclaim for the umpteenth time, "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Right on schedule, just as it always was.<p>

Perry smiled.


End file.
